Marriage, Parenting, and it's all pretend
by Trelunas
Summary: Tsunade is up to no good again. Playing matchmaker she much to Tenten's and Neji's disdain gives them a mission where they have to pretend to be a married couple and the parent's of a little baby girl.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage, Parenting and it's all pretend

**I Don't Own Naruto**

Chapter 1:

Hurry up Tenten-chan and Neji-kun. "We can't keep the Hokage waiting. Gai sensei is already there" a very frustrated Lee said. Compared to him anyone was slow. They finally reached the Hokage's office with Tenten and Neji lagging behind. "You're late" Tsunade-sama stated simply. "My apologies Tsunade-sama Tenten and Neji were slowing me down" Lee answered. "It's okay Lee. Now I called you in here today to assign you all missions. You will each be in pairs. Each pair will be on a different mission. Lee and Gai sensei you will both be on a mission to The Rock Village. You will both be protecting Lord Akugaras and his family to the Village of The Hidden Mist. It is a simple D- Rank mission. It is simply just very time consuming. It will last one month. I want you to be setting out for the Rock village by this afternoon. That is all for you two Gai sensei and Lee you are both dismissed" Tsunade-sama said. "Yes Hokage-sama" Lee and Gai sensei answered in happy tones.

After they had left Tsunade turned to Neji and Tenten. "Now you two your mission is very different. Your mission will be to protect certain villagers in the Village of Lightning. Black haired blue eyed women are being abducted from this village. We think it might be a very dangerous group of criminals. Your job will be to find out if it really is a group of criminals and stop it. This mission might take a while. Now you both will pretend be a young recently married couple. You will pretend to be the mother and father of a two week year old baby girl. She was abandoned here in Konoha. She was found a week ago. Now I want you to be setting out this afternoon as well. Everything is ready for you in the Village of the Hidden Mist. Here is the house address you will be living in.

Oh by the way you get to name the baby girl. When you arrive to your new address the baby will already be there. Don't worry she would be delivered there by an ANBU team. The house you will be living in together for a while is spacious. With a kitchen, living room, family room, master room, nursery, balcony connected to the master bedroom, and space for a garden in the backyard. Now Neji you will be the one to work. Tenten you will stay at home with the baby. Now any questions" Tsunade finally finished. "What you expect me to be married to Neji. Why do I have to be the one to stay with the baby" Tenten asked seriously pissed off. I mean it was like Tsunade was playing matchmaker again. "That is simple. Yes I expect you to be married to Neji. I expect you to be civilized about it too. Also you have to be the one to stay with the baby because it is most common for the women of that village to stay with their child until they can go to daycare.

Plus if I left him with Neji the baby might turn out like him. And I mean do we really want another version of Neji. Even worse a girl version of him. NO more questions now go pack your suitcases I want you to be ready to leave and at the gates of Konoha by 5:00 p.m. sharp. You have 3 hours to pack and say your goodbyes. One last thing do not tell anyone the details of the mission just say you are going on a mission. You are dismissed" with that being said Tsunade dismissed them. Out side the window a white haired frog hermit listened. "Do you really think they will end up liking each other by the end of this mission" the white haired frog hermit asked. "Let's hope so. If it doesn't I will get that mission out of the way anyways" that being said Tsunade left. Tenten really had trouble saying goodbye. Especially to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They had a tearful goodbye and promised to write to her. Neji on the other hand had no trouble saying his goodbyes. Apparently Hiashi-sama had heard about the mission and though it funny. Especially since it was Neji who could be an asshole sometimes. Young age too only 17. Tenten and Neji met exactly at 5:00 p.m. sharp at the gates. There they saw Gai sensei and Lee setting out for their mission.

They said goodbye and were about to leave when Gai sensei and Lee started with their Springtime of Youth crap. They silently sneaked off and left while Gai sensei and Lee were still going on about Springtime Youth. They traveled for 3 days before getting the Hidden Mist Village. Their traveling was pretty much uneventful except for the fact that Tenten nicknamed Neji ice cube for his indifference. If only she knew what was going through his head. They arrived to their new address without problem. The house was beautiful. The living room had two couches a lamp, a coffee table, and paintings on the walls. The couches were a light blue. In the Master bedroom there was a light green king sized bed. The room was huge with a double walk in closet and a very big bathroom with a bathtub, shower, two toilets, and two sinks.

The kitchen was very modern. The guestroom had no bed. It was colored yellow with a bedside table. It had a lamp on it. The family room had a couple of shelves with books on them. Books about mostly cooking, taking care of babies, finding jobs, gardening, and such. The garden was just a plot of land with very pretty flowers in it but it still needed a lot of work. The nursery was the most beautiful room in the whole house. The walls were painted with trees and bushes. The ceiling was painted with clouds. There was a window seat colored a light green. To the left side of the room there was a rocking chair with a bookshelf of just baby stories. To the right sight beside the window seat there was a crib .In the middle of the room there was a play pen. Neji and Tenten were concentrated on the beauty of this room when a muffled cry snapped them back to realty and where they were.

**This is my first story. Hope you like it. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own Naruto**

Chapter 2:

"You go Neji" Tenten told him. The cry was coming from the crib. "No you go Tenten" Neji said. The crying was getting louder. So Tenten just decided to go. When she went to the crib she saw the most beautiful thing. She saw a little baby girl. The girl was wrapped in a light maple tree colored blanket. Tenten picked her up gently as if she was a delicate cup made from glass that would break with any little thing. The baby's crying stopped when she felt someone holding her and rocking her to sleep. "She is beautiful" Tenten said gazing at the baby. Neji was very surprised. He had never seen this side of her. In fact the only side he had ever seen of her was when se was throwing kunais at him.

He thought she looked beautiful like that Tenten and the baby. Tenten's voice snapped him back to reality. "Neji what should we name her" Tenten asked waiting for an answer. "Hn" was his answer. "I will take that as I can choose the name" Tenten said. "Let's name her Kaeda. "Okay" Neji quietly replied. Tenten put Kaeda back in her crib and went downstairs to make dinner. The rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same. Every once in a while Tenten would go check on Kaeda in between unpacking her bags. By the time Neji and Tenten finished unpacking their bags it was 11:00 p.m. They changed into their pajamas. They went on the bed around the same time. Neji was very surprised that Tenten did no let her hair down even to sleep. They went to sleep the furthest they away they could be from each other in the bed.

The next morning when Neji woke up he felt something very warm beside him. He was being hugged by a sleeping Tenten. He could not say he did not like it. That would not be true. So he just went back to sleep later to be woken up by a screaming Tenten. Tenten was screaming a) because she had just found out she had hugged Neji and b) because the baby was crying and she wanted Neji to go take care of the baby. After the incident that morning Neji ate his breakfast prepared by Tenten and went in search of a job. That morning Tenten set out to work on the garden in her pajamas.

After about midday she decided it was time to take a shower. So she did. She was changing in the room when suddenly Neji walked in. "Neji you pervert knock first" she threw a shoe at him and kicked out of the room. A very surprised Neji was still thinking on hat he had just seen. Neji never knew Tenten had such curves in other words he thought she was so hot. A very flustered Tenten came out of the room sending him death glares. Neji just decided to wait until Tenten calmed down to tell her the news. Well at least he only saw her naked not with her hair down.

To Tenten it was worse for someone to see her with her hair down than see her naked. But she was still planning to kill him later. After Tenten wasn't sending her death glares anymore he decided to tell Tenten he got a job. He was working somewhere in somewhere land or something like that. She had stopped listening after the pay was good. They did not have to pay any rent the house was bought by Hokage- Sama as her summer home. She just lent it to them and told them to make good use of it with a devilish glint in her eyes. "Tenten are you listening" Neji asked. "Hn" she answered just to annoy him. This is how he treated her, this is how it felt. Too bad Neji did not take it that way. He took it more in the way of Tenten liked his style of talking and answering enough that she was copying him. "What are you smirking about" Tenten asked. "Hn" Neji answered seeing her get annoyed. "Whatever" she said going to the nursery. Neji knew she was getting too attached to Kaeda. She wasn't their real child. Tenten knew this too. But it seemed to Neji that maternal instincts were taking over in Tenten. She was becoming much softer. He chuckled remembering the scene from a mission from long ago.

Flashback

They were on a mission taking care of a baby. "Tenten the baby's crying do something" a very confused Lee told Tenten. "What do you mean I do something? You expect me know what to do" A very now angry Tenten retorted back. "He just means that he expects you to know since you are a girl. That means you must have maternal instincts" Neji replied very coolly. Saying that was his fatal mistake. She chased him and Lee and on ten seconds flat had them pinned to the wall.

What they did not understand was that insulted her it. They were being very sexist at that moment. She took the baby to another room and took care of him there. She took the boys down from where they were pinned to the wall when she saw the parents coming. When the parents were paying for the babysitting Tenten took all the money and went out of the house. They did not ever speak of that mission again. For Neji it was embarrassing being beaten by Tenten so quickly. Lee on the other hand simply did not want to anger her.

End of Flashback

Hours had passed and Tenten had made dinner already while Neji was remembering that mission. When Neji snapped back to reality Tenten had long left the room and was calling him for a late lunch. He went downstairs and found Tenten feeding the baby. God does she do everything with that child? Neji was getting jealous. Of what was supposed to be his daughter.

**This is my first story. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own naruto**

Chapter 3

A month passed like this uneventfully. Tenten had taken to letting down her hair in the nursery after Neji was gone to work and she was done with the gardening. She would brush her hair in the nursery. Kaeda did not seem to mind. She loved playing with her mom's hair. That morning around 11:00 a.m.

Tenten went to the nursery fed Kaeda, played with her, read her a story, and sang her to sleep. After that Tenten did let her hair down and started brushing it. Neji walked in he was early from work today. They let him off work early because they changed his schedule at last minute. Not seeing Tenten downstairs in the kitchen, living, room, family, room, or outside in the garden he went upstairs.

This time he remembered to knock when he wanted to go into his room. No one answered so he opened the door. Tenten was no there. He slowly started to panic. What if someone had kidnapped Tenten and the baby? He kept telling himself not to panic they could be in the nursery. So just in case he decided to go check the nursery.

He also decided to tiptoe there in case the kidnappers were there so they would not hear him. When he was reaching the room he heard a voice singing a lullaby. He recognized it as Tenten's voice. She had a beautiful voice he thought. He should have stopped tiptoeing at that moment and walked normally the rest of the way. He should have knocked first. But he did not. He opened the door silently to find a singing Tenten brushing her hair. Neji was transfixed. Tenten had long hair that went up to her waist. It was a little curly. The curls were at the front sides of her hair.

The rest of the hair was wavy with a few curls here and there. Her hair looked like a mix between honey and copper color because of the sunlight in the room. Tenten heard a sharp intake of breath. She immediately turned around. She saw a transfixed Neji staring back at her. She was furious. She threw her hairbrush at him. "Get out Neji. I hate you" Tenten screamed at him. This was liked the incident of being caught naked all over again. Tenten this was ten times worse. Neji hurried out of the room readying him self to face Tenten's wrath.

He pondered if it was really worth it just seeing her hair. He ended up deciding that it was worth it even if she killed him for it. Tenten's screaming had woken up the baby. Hurriedly Tenten went to sleep the baby again. After a few minutes the baby was asleep so Tenten tied her hair back up. She at that moment hated herself for ever letting herself brush her hair when she was living in the same house as Neji.

She hated the fact that Neji had seen her hair. She hated it because it was showing Neji the side of a girl a normal girl who cared about the way her hair looked and how she looked. To Neji she was just his sparring partner. She was just his sparring partner. She always thought that she could never be more than that to him.

That is why she always kept her feelings to herself. She secretly liked him. She always did since the moment she met him. But she knew she would likely no ever even be considered his friend. She might as well just be another fan girl. Silently she prepared herself for Neji's disgusted silence and the cold shoulder she expected to get from him when she went downstairs. Silently she went down the stairs.

**Tahnks to all who read it. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Naruto**

Chapter 4

Neji's POV

I just saw her. She came down stairs. She is the most silent I have ever seen her. She looks like she has seen a ghost. She has retied her hair in the usual bun hairstyle. I would give anything just to see her hair down.

Tenten's POV

He doesn't have the disgusted look I thought he would have. He looks thoughtful like he is picking his words carefully. He has a soft look on his face. I have never seen him like this.

Both POV

"Tenten" Neji called. "Yes Neji" Tenten quietly answered back. "Why did you put your hair up again" Neji asked. "It gets in the way" Tenten replied. "Your hair is not what I expected" Neji said uncertainly. "Yes I know my hair is girly and like the hair of any other girl. I am girl if you haven't noticed. All I am to you is your sparring partner. I bet you even think of me as a guy or an object to help make you stronger" with that being said a very upset Tenten ran upstairs. Neji was very surprised.

Neji's POV

What does she mean by that? She is my friend not an object. Sure maybe sometimes I thought of her as a guy. But that is because she was throwing kunais at me and was close to beating me. Was I the cause for her to keep her hair up day and night? I am going to go check on her.

Tenten's POV

Neji is such a jerk! I hate him! He is coming up the stairs probably to scold me or silently be disgusted with me for being so sensitive. Not everyone is as insensitive as him.

Neji's POV

I made Tenten cry. I don't even know how I even made her cry. Did I say something wrong? I can't believe what I am about to do.

Normal POV

Tenten walked silently to the crying Tenten. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him and hugged her by the waist.

Tenten's POV

What is he doing? Why is he hugging me? OH MY GOD HE IS HUGGING ME! Now I just sound like another fan girl.

Neji's POV

What the hell am I doing? Why am I hugging Tenten? How did I end up hugging Tenten? Damn why can't I just be my indifferent self. Shit I am hugging Tenten.

Normal POV

Neji just stood there hugging her. Tenten slowly stopped crying. "Neji what are you doing" Tenten asked softly. "Hugging you" Neji quietly replied smirking now. That made Tenten laugh out loud just seeing him smirk. She knew that everything was okay between them. With that Tenten turned to face him and she did the unthinkable. She kissed him.

Tenten's POV

What am I doing? He does not like me like that. There goes my relationship with him down the drain. Shit I am kissing Neji Hyuuga. My crush since like forever.

Neji's POV

Um……

I am being kissed by Tenten. Shit I am being kissed by Tenten. She is a nice kisser. What are you thinking Neji? The Hyuuga Neji does not think that way. Especially not when a girl is involved. I should probably kiss back.

Normal POV

Neji started kissing Tenten back. At first Tenten and Neji were surprised that each was doing. They ended up making out in the King Size. Tenten and Neji were making out when they were interrupted by a baby crying. "I'll get it" Tenten said bothered for the first time of the baby's cries.

**I need some Ideas for the next chapter. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay for anyone who does not understand. Because this might be confusing. Tenten PoV is what Tenten is thinking. Neji POV is what Neji is thinking. And Normal POV is what is really happening in the story. What they re actually doing.**

Chapter 5

As Tenten walked to Kaeda's nursery she could not believe what happened.

Tenten POV

What is wrong with me? This mission won't last forever. Why did I kiss Neji? There is nothing between us right? I mean once we get back to Konoha everything will be as it always was. I will simply be Neji's partner. What about Kaeda? I can't pretend to be her mother. She needs a real mother. One who will only know her for a couple of months and then just leave her like me can't be her mother.

I mean did I actually ever believe this arrangement would last. Once this mission is over me and Neji will go back to Konoha. That means I would have to give Kaeda up. I mean let's face it a seventeen year old taking care of a girl. Sure it's possible, but I would not want that for Kaeda.

She deserves better than that. How about Neji? He would probably go back to being cold and indifferent with me once we get back to Konoha. I mean I am not even here for that. I am here to complete the mission assigned to me nothing else. But I do like Neji. Damn Tsunade. She probably somehow knew I liked Neji. She knew I would get attached to the baby. She knows all this. She is up to something.

Neji POV

That was a weird. But it was nice. But WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?! Me with Tenten? She probably thinks I am an asshole! A lot of people do. I can't blame her.

Normal POV 

Tenten walked up to the nursery. She went up to Kaeda and sang her back to sleep. She knew she should not have gotten herself attached to this baby. Once the mission was over she would never probably see Kaeda again.

After that Tenten went to make dinner. Neji and Tenten went on about there normal activities as if nothing ever happened between them. In fact they probably were even more distant. "Neji has any black haired blue eyed women being kidnapped recently" Tenten asked partly trying to make conversation partly trying to find out more about the mission. "Yes it seems that they get kidnapped around noon. The ones that get kidnapped aren't ever ninjas. They also in all cases are either pregnant or recently had children.

They are also between the ages of 20 thru 30. I don't understand why it does not add up to anything.

"You say it was around noon? I think I might know, but I am not sure" Tenten answered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Tenten?" Neji asked.

"What I mean is Neji do women work in this village when they are pregnant or when they are raising kids?

No they don't. They all have to become housewives. Most husbands probably in this village work from early morning to late afternoon.

That would mean that around noon all or most of these women alone in their houses or with babies or young kids.

No one would be around to be a witness of these kidnaps. Anyone who is might be bribed or threatened to be quiet. Or at least that is what I think"

Tenten said. "But that does not make sense. Eventually some little kid would have been smart enough to tell someone" Neji said.

"That is true. But little children are easily frightened.

If that does not work the mother's themselves tell the children not to tell anyone" Tenten answered.

"But why would the mothers tell the little kids that"

Neji answered asked confused which was rare for Neji. "My guess is that maybe the mothers were threatened that if any of the little kids said anything about the kidnappings to anyone they were going to kill or harm the kids or themselves.

From what I know of the women in this village is that they are extremely protective of their kids. As for the women with babies they babies could have not been able to say anything to anyone anyways. The pregnant women probably went quietly because they were very afraid that if put on a fight what would happen to them and the babies they would be having" Tenten said.

"That might be true, but how would you know this about the women?" Neji asked just plain curious. "Sheesh Neji did you forget I am a girl. You really are an idiot sometimes Neji" Tenten answered like it was obvious.

"No I did not forget and what does this have to do with you being a girl. Is it a girl thing to figure this out" Neji asked now even more confused.

"I don't think so. In truth this is not a girl thing. You would just have to think of the obvious facts and then like a mother"

Tenten said.

"One last thing Tenten" Neji said. "Yes Neji" Tenten said getting nervous at the though that he might talk about the kiss.

"Why did you call me an idiot? I'll have you know I am the Hyuuga prodigy. "Sure you are" Tenten said suddenly having a spontaneous fit of coughing. "Tenten are you okay?" "Yes I am Neji" Tenten finally said calming down.

**Okay I got another chapter. Please Review. This chapter is boring I know that. But it can't all be about Neji and Tenten liking each other. Plus I am having writer's block so I jus wrote about the mission. I anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples. I know I have not updated in a long while but Ijust could not think of anything. But a reviewer gave me an idea for this chapter I just added a little twist to it. I had different fonts for each person during conversations. But appranetely it did not transmit into the file here. So sorry. it would have been much easier to understand who is talking with the different fonds. So this chapter might be a little confusing.**

Chapter 6

It had been more than a month and a half on this mission. Every day Kaeda grew bigger and more adorable. It was obvious now how well of a mother Tenten was. Neji on the other hand was still indifferent towards Kaeda. He liked his job though. He worked at this hotel called Mystified. He was assistant manager. But that is beside the point. Now back to Tenten. Tenten was lonely. She sought after a friendship with a girl her age. She missed her friends back home. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and even Temari! Tenten was preparing lunch when there was a knock on the door. She put down the spoon and picked up Kaeda. She opened the door to see the face of a smiling woman. She was carrying a tray of brownies?

"Um hi?" Tenten said

"Hi I am your next door neighbor Betty. Oh I just know we will be good friends. Oh is that your daughter? She is adorable. Here I brought you some brownies." The woman said in a high-pitched perky sounding voice.

This so called "Betty" looked like she literally just stepped out from a Betty Crocker commercial. There was a young boy hiding behind her skirt. Tenten reluctantly invited her and the young boy in.

Betty had Jet-black hair. And guess what. Blue eyes.

Once inside Tenten and Betty seated themselves in the living room.

"May I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you" Betty replied.

Betty looked totally different once inside. She looked scared and like she was about to cry.

" I am sorry to come here so suddenly. I know that I must have looked like a weirdo to you."

"No it's okay. I don't mean to be rude but why did you come?"

"I am scared of being alone."

"Why?"

"Well I suppose you have heard the news. Someone is kidnapping black haired blue-eyed women. At first I didn't believe it that to be true. I mean kidnapping only women who have black hair and blue eyes. Ridiculous! Right? But then my sister got kidnapped. Now I am scared to be alone in my own house. I know this might sound crazy. But I feel like I am being watched. And I can't really even tell my husband Mike because he will not believe me and call me crazy.

With that Betty broke down crying.

Tenten did not know what to say. How could she comfort and assure her that everything would be okay?

"You can stay here if you like. Don't worry it will be okay. Come now Betty don't cry. You'll be okay here."

Betty eventually stopped crying.

When Betty had calmed down she and Tenten ate some brownies. Tenten and Betty became fast friends. Tenten found out that the young boy was Betty's son. He's name was Sean. She also found out that Betty hated being called Betty. She preferred being called Bethica. Bethica only told people her name was Betty when she was nervous. Bethica had also just recently turned twenty-one years old. Bethica helped Tenten cook dinner for Neji. Together and with the help of Sean they ate almost all the brownies.

Tenten so who is your husband?

My husband is Neji. Tenten said blushing.

Aww how cute! You are blushing. You must love him dearly. I wish it could be like that with Mike and me. Bethica said sighing.

Is it not like that with you and Mike? Tenten asked now curious.

Not now. It was at one point like that. Now I think he is cheating on me.

Oh I'm sorry.

It's okay it's not your fault.

Suddenly Tenten felt compelled to tell Bethica the truth. So without a second thought she did. Tenten told her about how she was sent here on a mission. How she was a ninja. And how Neji was not her husband and Kaeda not her daughter.

Bethica was surprised at first. She did not speak for a long time. Enough to make Tenten regret telling her.

So wait you do like Neji though right?

Well yes. Tenten said blushing once again.

Aww even cuter. He must be your first love. Which means you haven't done it yet.

Bethica!!

I know we'll go shopping tomorrow.

Shopping for what?

You'll see.

And right before Tenten can question Bethica any further about where they will be going tomorrow Neji walks in.

Well I must be going it is late and I must and I have to prepare dinner for Mike. Bethica said.

Oh and Tenten don't worry your secret is safe with me. Bethica whispered into Tenten's ear before leaving with Sean.

Tenten closed the front door smiling.

Who was that? Neji asked.

Just a friend. Replied Tenten smiling.

Yum these brownies are good. Said Neji randomly while eating a brownie.

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep reading and reviewing. With summer vacation here you can expect more updates soon.**


End file.
